This invention relates to a composite for moldings, and relates to a molding of a new crosslinked polymer prepared with the composite for moldings. More specifically, it relates to a molding having high elastic modulus and strength, and also relates to a composite for preparing the molding.
The composite for moldings includes a composite containing a reinforcing glass fiber used to prepare fiber reinforced plastics. Also, it includes a composite for moldings, from which the fluidity is eliminated and the plasticity of which is furnished by means of heating the composite for moldings in order to mold the composite more easily to the moldings, in other words, a precursor, which is more suitable for the preparation of moldings.
It is known now that there is a plastisol composite of relatively low viscosity for moldings, comprising vinyl chloride resins and plasticizers or which have a part replaced with a monomer of methacrylic esters, such as trimethylolpropane trimethacrylate, neopentylglycol dimethacrylate, etc.
It is also known that there are vinyl chloride resins of which the thermal resistance and the strength are improved by adding a small quantity of a monomer of methacrylic esters, such as trimethylolpropane trimethacrylate, neopentylglycol dimethacrylate, etc., to conventional vinyl chloride resins.
Although the plastisol composite for moldings, however, did not have poor molding workability, the moldings obtained did not have high elastic modulus or high strength. There has been a demand, therefore, for a composite for moldings, with which moldings having higher elastic modulus and higher strength then hitherto can be prepared. Also, the above-mentioned vinyl chloride resins, to which a monomer of methacrylic ester was added, were a compound for moldings having high elastic modulus and high strength, but having too high a viscosity to mold, and having poor molding workability. Therefore, there has been a demand for a composite for moldings, which allows easy molding operations.
This invention has been completed by studying a composite for moldings, which has good molding workability and gives moldings of high elastic modulus and high strength.